I won't marry him
by Strangestranger69
Summary: Bella was 15 years old at the time. She didn't have much of a relationship with either of her parents but was more comfortable with her mother. She'd recently came to the discovery that she was to marry someone not of her choice. This infuriated Bella so she decided she'd try to anger her parents in any way that she could. So she went out late at night and did things she shouldn't
1. chapter 1

a/n: this is an rp I have done with @bellatrix.lestrange_ on Instagram btw my name on instagram is @itsdblack

Bellatrix.lestrange: Around 1am Bella stumbled into the house extremely drunk. She collapsed on to the sofa and groaned tiredly.

istdblack: Druella came walking down and saw Bellatrix on the sofa. She furiously asked "Bella what have you done?"

Bellatrix.lestrange: Bella laughed drunkenly and looked at her "i was just having fun mother" she slurred "you should try it sometime"

istdblack: "Bellatrix Druella Black fun isn't getting extremely drunk. Start behaving like a pureblood lady and sneak into bed before your father spots you. We will deal with your punishment tomorrow!" Druella said in an angry and low voice to make sure that Cygnus didn't heard her

bellatrix.lestrange: Bella laughed again and rolled her eyes "but I'm not tired" she said as she lit a cigarette not even slightly bothered by Druellas anger

itsdblack:"And I don't care about that you're not tired please just go to your room without waking your father or sisters" Druella said

Bellatrix.lestrange: Bella looked up at her and rolled her eyes "I don't want to go to bed" she said simply "as you can see I've just lit a cigarette"

itsdblack: "How dare you to roll your eyes at me." She said and slapped Bella across her cheek

itsdblack: A few seconds later she said "Bella is evything okay? I mean you break more rules then you normally do." in a calm voice

bellatrix.lestrange: Bella gasped and held her cheek. By now she was close to losing it and was almost crying "of course it's not okay" she whispered "I'm being forced to marry someone I don't even know!"

itsdblack: "Oh Bella do you even know who you are going to marry?" she asked. "Please don't cry" She said while hugging Bella thightly

bellatrix.lestrange: She then started to cry silently father is forcing me" she whispered "I know a little about the person and he doesn't treat girls well. I know someone who dated him and he referred to her as his whore. Father wants me to marry someone like that"

itsdblack: "Hush I'm going to speak to him tomorrow and if he don't change he's plans then do me a favour Is it spelled like that? and only marry him in name and not love" she whispered

bellatrix.lestrange: Bella was extremely nervous but nodded slowly "okay" she whispered


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N. Bellatrix.lestrange_ has changed her name to Bellatrix.Black_ I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. Sry if there is any grammar mistakes._** ** _I'm itsdblack_**

Itsdblack: "Bella you seem very nervous! Why?" Druella asked.

Bellatrix.black: "I'm fine" she mumbled which was an obvious lie "don't worry"

Itsdblack: "Next time you try to lie, set up your occlumency barriers! Now tell the truth Bella!" she said a bit angry

Bellatrix.black_ : Bella was trembling with fear "I don't wanna talk about it" she mumbled

Itsdblack: "Bella you're trembling with fear please just try to talk about it. I really don't like seeing you scared" she whispered

Bellatrix.black: She shook her head "he said he'll kill me if I say anything" she whispered

Itsdblack: "How dare he! I won't let him kill you!" Druella almost yelled but reminded herself to keep her voice low

Bellatrix.black: "H-he said such horrible things" she choked out barely able to breathe "and h-e kept touching me. He said no one would ever want me. I'm damaged goods now" she sobbed

Itsdblack: "Shhh Bella remember to breathe. I will personally crucio him into next century!" Druella yelled without thinking further you mean Cygnus right?

Bellatrix.black_ "You can't" she whispered "no no no I wasn't supposed to say anything"

yeah

Itsdblack: "Do you know if he had been touching Cissy or Dromeda? Bella it isn't your fault that your father is an idiot" she whispered while listening if Cygnus came

Bellatrix.black: "I-I don't know" she whispered "I don't think so"

Itsdblack: "Okay please go to bed I will ward your and your sisters rooms" she whispered

Bellatrix.black: "I can't" she cried "h-he comes when I'm alone. I don't want to be alone" she said barely able to breathe.

Itsdblack: "D-do you want to sleep in my room? If Cygnus come then you can hide in my walking-closet or you can floo to your aunt Walburga from my room! What do you think?" she whispered and start comforting Bella

Bellatrix.black: "Can I sleep in your closet?" She whispered not even wanting to risk being around Cygnus

Itsdblack: "Of course you can sleep in my closet dear" she whispered

Bellatrix.black: Bella hugged her tightly and tried not to cry again

Itsdblack: "Perhaps we should go to my room before Cygnus discover us" Druella whispered

 ** _A/N: I hoped you liked this chapter. Remember to Favourite, Follow and Review._**

 ** _The next chapter will be very short but it will feature Cygnus more if you can say that_**


End file.
